Romee Rhodes
Roman "Romee" Rhodes-Grimaldi is a mage warrior citizen of Alvarez. His feats on war front-line garnered him be called "Phobos", who brings the fear in the in the battlefields. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Teleportation: '''Romee uses this magic in form of stepping discs. The disc in form of magic circle allows him teleportation himself and others to anywhere he wants, doesn't matter the distance. He can use these discs at will in battles, mainly as a form of defense or as a way to do a sneak attack. He can freely manipulate the disc size. [http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Requip '''Requip:] a type of Magic that allows him to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Romee uses more this magic in order to swap his clothes since he usually uses just one armor and one sword almost for everything, but he can swap quickly. Sword Magic: 'He's very capable to use his magic swords to do different magical attacks. ''Ability '''Master Swordsmanship: One of the highest swordsmanship caliber, Romee's skill in swordsmanship is great enough to be famous in another lands. He almost masterd all styles of swordsmanship. With a simple sword, Romee was capable to drag down an entire front of the war by himself. But with the soulsword he made his best feats. Just like defeat strong mages or kill with one slash through the victim. Expert in all weapons: there's no weapon that Romee don't know how to use. Immense Speed: Despite favoring the use of his stepping discs, Romee already proven himself faster than than his swordsman mates. Able to evade combined assault of a lot of swordsman with praise. He can cross meters away in seconds. He moves with a great speed to avoid an attack,leaving an afterimage and capable to create a lot of clones with these afterimages. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Romee doesn't only depends on swords, he's a great martial artist, combined in his assaults acrobatic movement with strong punches and kicks. He is much more flexible than the men of his age, and he knows how to use it in his movements. Immense Magic Power: Romee has a great level dark gray magical power, being capable to use a lot of magical swords and armor for a lot of days with very short breaks. Immense Durability: '''Although he was rarely injured because he uses armors on the battlefields. Romee already capable to resist to memory control, explosions, light beams and many slash in his flesh. '''Enhanced Strength: his strength varies according to Soul Armor. Equipment Erza owns over 300 different types of wepons and armors. The majority is spoils of war. Soul Armor: Romee's favorite armor it's a totally black armor that few people was capable to mastered it. The armor appears only on the left shoulder and arm at first, but appears on more of Romee body each time that the he attacks. While the armor appears on more on him become stronger too. This is what make it one of the best armor of the whole world. When the armor becomes complete, Romee is 100x stronger in this time. It has a fantastic resistance against magic, practically indestructible. The power of this armor allows the user to transform everything non-organic in its extent of armor, a simple stone can become a powerful weapon. No one who saw this armor complete survived to tell the story. Due to the fact that this armor in its final form spend too much magical power, Romee prefers to use it only in the shoulder and arm form. Taking advantage of the gigantic resistance, he uses it as a shield. He can also control the armor growth, usually leaving only the part of the left arm, but if he loses control it will grow up until disable it.Attacking with the right arm and defending with the left. Romee loves so much this armor, that he use it even when he isn't in battlefield. Bloody War God Armor: '''a red white armor whom once belonged to Enyo, the goddess of carnage and the destruction of towns. It's a heavy armor with an imposing image, it has a great resistant against physical attacks, also it increases a lot Romee strength. The armor’s weapons of choice are a sword with a extremely long and broad white and red blade with double fullers, adorned with splendid decorations. This armor completely changes Romee's fighting style. He becomes slower and heavier, but with a lot of strength and a barbaric style of fighting, slaying everything that stay against him. '''Soulsword: '''this sword it's a piece of Romee's soul. This sword it's capable to disrupt souls, hurt intangible things and slay magic. It doesn't cut the flesh, but the soul. Each time that the sword cut, the enemy become more weak and emotionally disturbed. But this sword is able to cut any magic or something created by magic, the ability to cut magic it's absolut. Depending on the intensity of his emotions, Romee can kill someone with it. It's also a sword without weakness, no one can destroy it, because it's a piece of soul. Romee can shape it as his wish. Because of the sword was made by a piece of Romee's soul, it only works in his hands. '''Vulcano: it's a sword engulfed in fire and burns everything and anything. It allows Romee to produce e manipulate fire freely. Heat can be so intense to be able to suffocates someone. The temperature of the flames increases with each cut made by it. Romee was able to burn an entire city with this sword, changing it into ash. In the battle he likes to the flames as distraction, but depending on the situation Romee can use it as a kind of finalization. Juno: '''The holy sword capable to cut through the darknes.It's a two-edged bladeless white sword, the blade has a rose carved. The hilt is black and has the same rose carved. It can do light slash. '''Belona: it's silver sword with a extremely long and slim blade, it hilt is white with a black triangle sticking on both sides. It has the ability to cut through anything. Trivia * This character was totally inspired by Dimaria Yesta and Magik (Marvel) Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Re-Quip Magic Category:Xxx88 Category:Requip User Category:Swordsman Category:Swordsmen Category:Male __NEWSECTIONLINK__